A conventional plasma processing apparatus includes a bonding layer between a base (susceptor) and an electrostatic chuck, and the bonding layer bonds the base to the electrostatic chuck. As the bonding layer, an elastic body (e.g., adhesive) that extends up to a value or more of a thermal expansion or contraction amount of the base and the electrostatic chuck, is used. For example, ceramic is used for the electrostatic chuck, and aluminum is used for the base. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. H06-283594 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-187758.